


Syrupy Surprise

by Dreamin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Venom has taken "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" literally.





	Syrupy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Eddie woke to the sensation of being slowly dragged along the floor. Opening his eyes, he could see Venom’s black tendrils coming from the soles of his feet ( _that’s new_ ), extending from where he lay in the hallway and disappearing into the kitchen. A blanket covered the rest of Eddie’s body and he was clutching his pillow from the bed.

He let go of the pillow and sat up, rolling his eyes, then he reached out to tap on one of the tendrils. _Let me up, babe._

**EDDIE!!! YOU’RE AWAKE!!!**

The ends of the tendrils rushed back towards him then Venom’s head was grinning at him as he stood up. “I didn’t feel you wake up, I was working on your surprise.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at his alien boyfriend. “Surprise, huh? Is that why I’m in the hallway instead of our nice, warm bed?”

“I can’t stretch from the bedroom to the kitchen,” Venom said simply then they grinned. “I want to show you what I made!”

Chuckling at Venom’s enthusiasm, Eddie walked into the kitchen and stopped short at the doorway. Every flat surface and some of the vertical ones were covered in globs of pancake batter, some of it even dripping from the ceiling. All of the mixing bowls, every spatula, the electric griddle, and every frying pan had also been pressed into service.

The end result of Venom’s work waited for Eddie on the kitchen table – a veritable mountain of pancakes.

“What do you think?” Venom asked proudly.

Eddie looked around the room then at his boyfriend and grinned. “I think I’m gonna need a lot of syrup.” He sat down at the table while a tendril got the maple syrup out of the cabinet and another got the chocolate syrup out of the fridge.

It took a long time but eventually, Eddie got to the bottom of the pile and found something wrapped in plastic. He looked at Venom, who was innocently eating their own pancakes, then he pulled off the plastic. Inside was a black velvet ring box.

Eyes wide, he looked at Venom again, who was now looking at him with decided interest.

“Open it, Eddie,” the symbiote murmured.

Swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat, Eddie opened the box with trembling fingers. Inside was a polished steel ring with a small, round diamond set into the band. He looked up to see Venom gazing at him.

“Is … is this what came in the mail last week?” Eddie murmured. His boyfriend loved to buy him gifts online (with Eddie’s card).

The symbiote nodded then smiled shyly. “How ‘bout it, Eddie?”

It wasn’t the most romantic proposal Eddie had ever heard but coming from the love of his life, it was the one that suited him best. He grinned. “Yes, babe.”

* * *

The syrup bottles weren’t returned to their proper places until very late the next morning.


End file.
